


Hellfire is Ironically Tame

by SeahorseWithLaptop



Series: Hell likes Toys [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:46:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7593142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeahorseWithLaptop/pseuds/SeahorseWithLaptop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun wakes up in a cage where fire licks the floors. It has to be a dream, right? // this is a tailor-made fic for deadgirldancer's birthday! happy 20th!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hellfire is Ironically Tame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deadgirldancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadgirldancer/gifts).



Sehun woke up alone, flat on his back. The floor beneath him was cold and felt like marble, and he didn't know where he was. When he'd gone to sleep he'd been in his small twin bed, the sounds of his roommate and his girlfriend filtering through his walls. 

He'd always told people that he didn't have very many talents because he was smart enough that he didn't need them, and he thought fast enough to keep up with anyone. As his eyes quickly scanned his surroundings, he was suprised to find that for the first time in his life he was clueless and dumbstruck.

Standing around him was what appeared to be an ornate cage made of black onyx stone, rising up high enough that he would probably be able to stretch his hands above his head without hitting the top. Pillows were scattered on the beige tile floor around him, and there were even a few books, sitting spine to spine neatly in front of one side of the cage. 

Outside the cage was a huge apartment. Sehun tried to place where it could be, but its furnishings were taken from too many sources. Big, red tapestries lay against the high white walls, calling attention to how high the ceilings were. And along where the walls met the floor, small white-orange flames licked upwards from the cracks.

The cage was large—as big as his own bedroom at least, but it merely seemed like another furnishing in the room. Big couches and sitting chairs were arranged before the cage, and behind them Sehun saw what looked like a marble fireplace, which seemed redundant considering the floors. 

Farther—and Sehun had to sit up and crane his neck to see this—what looked like a well-stocked bar was situated in place of a kitchen, and then, in the opposite corner from Sehun, he thought he saw a gigantic bed with a red comforter. But he wasn't sure. There were doors over on that side of the apartment, and Sehun wondered if it all kept going.

He was alone.

And he'd never been here before. If it was some sort of bachelor pad, it wasn't anything he could conceive of existing in Busan. Maybe Seoul. _Maybe._

Sehun regarded the flames. He was trapped, that much was apparent. Without lingering on why or who, Sehun's mind went promptly to how to get out. He regarded the flames licking the floor seriously. A trick of the light? What was sustaining them?

He went back down to his knees, pushing a silk grey pillow out of the way, wondering if the flames had any effect on the stone of the cage. It seemed... flimsy. Decorative. He could probably just bust out of the cage with brute strength. He reached out a hand towards the flames, suprised as his hand got closer when he didn't feel the heat they gave off. Or rather, that they didn't give off heat at all. 

"It's not like most fire." The voice was deep and honeyed, and echoed from the big oak door on Sehun's end of the apartment.

Sehun whirled, eyes widening. He should have planned, should have realized someone would be coming at some point. Should have busted out of this flimsy cage beforehand. The man was closing the door behind him with suprising ease, for how thin he was and how heavy the door looked. 

Then again, he moved with a strangely leonine grace that Sehun had never seen before. He was dressed in a black dress shirt and suit, his tan skin glowing slightly in the light of the flames. "Hellfire's ironically tame," the man continued, loosening his bowtie so that it hung by its ends around his neck. His hair was slicked back to the extreme.

He was too far for Sehun to see his eyes.

"Who the fuck are you? And where the hell am I?" Sehun's voice came out a little raspy, but steadier than he'd hoped. He didn't sound desperate. Maybe, to a lazy ear, he even sounded measured.

"You're  _in_ hell, mate. I can't believe he really gave you to me. I was just joking, but..." the man strode closer to stand in front of Sehun's cage, and Sehun saw his eyes for the first time. They appeared a normal honey at first glance, but the longer Sehun stared at them, open-mouthed, he realized that they seemed to  _shift_ , like there was something smoking beneath them. Like hot coals or the sun. 

"Call me Jongin, if you like," Jongin's voice continued. He seemed suprised, and disinclined to hide it, blatantly staring at Sehun as Sehun stared at him.

No, perhaps not in the same way that Sehun looked at him. Jongin's eyes were passing over Sehun's sweatpants and tank top with a raking, appreciative smolder. "I'll have the prettiest toy in the whole goddamn kingdom," Jongin muttered, sliding his hands into his pockets. 

"Fine. Jongin, where am I? The last thing I remember, I was in my room. At home."

Jongin grinned. Despite everything in Sehun's mind screaming  _danger_ , he was suprised how pretty Jongin's smile was, even if at the moment it echoed of sadism. "Hell. Well, okay, I won't be dramatic, I'm sorry.You're in my flat. Which is in hell. Look, I—"

"Listen, I don't know what the fuck you're—" Sehun's mouth kept moving but no sound came out. Sehun's eyebrows shot together and a hand gripped the onyx of his cage, his throat working. Not a single sound came out. When he looked back up at Jongin, the man wore a quiet smirk. He waited a few moments more, letting Sehun struggle, before speaking.

"I'd appreciate it greatly if you didn't interrupt me while I'm talking, Sehun." Sehun jerked.  _How did he know his name?_ "Anyway, I was going to say that I'd play with you now, but I'm tired. It'll be nice to wake up to my reward tomorrow. Sorry to leave you hanging, as it were."

He winked and turned in one graceful motion, moving quickly and fluidly through the apartment, all the way back to where Sehun thought the bed was, and Sehun saw him shrug his suit jacket off. Then his dress shirt.

Sehun looked away.  _Toy? Hell?_ None of it made any sense. And—Sehun dropped his fingers so the flames licked them. There was only a cool, tickling sensation. The fire didn't burn. 

Sehun fell back on the only explanation which his mind would accept. This was a dream; it had to be. He tried shouting once more, for good measure. Nothing. Well, if it was a dream, the solution was simple. He didn't need to escape the cage or the apartment, he had only to go to sleep.

He arranged the pillows as best he could and tried to relax his body. He heard faint shuffling echoed across the apartment, each sound a blaring siren to his system. He thought of slow songs and night skies and strenuous activities that made him want to sleep.

No, wait. Better to count sheep. 

* * *

"Rise and shine, my pretty plaything!" Sehun was jerked into conscience by a familiar voice. He blinked at the light, which hadn't changed since the last time his eyes had been open. "Oh, love, you have the cutest confused expression I've ever seen." The honeyed voice was amused. Jongin stood above him in old jeans that sat low on his hips and a t-shirt that looked sinfully soft to the touch and stretched tight across his chest. His eyes still shifted unnaturally, but they were livelier now, and more interested in him. Sehun wasn't sure whether it was a good thing.

"But I'm dreaming," Sehun replied, "And I went to sleep. How do you wake up in a dream?"

"How indeed? A waking dream of life and light, hath left me broken hearted." Jongin smirked and lowered his voice to a purr. "Ah! What is not a dream by day, sweet one."

Sehun cocked an eyebrow. "Quoting Edgar Allen Poe just made you like a thousand times less intimidating."

"Sexier, I hope?" Jongin grinned. "What, you aren't one for somebody smart? Want me to knock a few heads together?" Jongin let a hand dangle lazily through the bars of the cage to graze Sehun's chest. Sehun flinched away. 

"Jongin, I thought I told you you could play after work." A stern voice sounded from the doorway, deep and smoky.

Jongin sighed, taking his time looking away from Sehun and at the figure at the door. A small man dressed sharply in slacks and a black t-shirt and jacket leaned against the doorway. "Just let me finish, okay? I just got him." Jongin pouted and the man at the door rolled his eyes.

"Two minutes." Then he disappeared beyond the door. When Jongin turned back to Sehun his eyes were more heated, the whole of their shifting, fiery attention focused on him. 

"Come here," Jongin intoned, stepping back from the cage and lounging against the back of the couch in front of the cage. The door of the cage swung open invitingly at the words, but Sehun stayed frozen in place. The place on his chest where Jongin's finger had touched him still tingled, and even if this was a dream, he was weary.

Jongin clenched his jaw. "I make it a habit to ask only once. But I don't like using..." he beckoned with two fingers, and just like that, Sehun was treading awkwardly towards Jongin, against his will. "...this. In the future, do as I say." Jongin smiled when Sehun stopped before him and Sehun felt the hold that had brought him from the confines of the cage slip away. Something else—a curiosity—kept him standing there, a foot in front of the demonically sensual being before him, who was... smiling?

"There, see." Jongin looked pleased. "You're pretty when you listen."

He slid his hands up the sides of Sehun's hips to rest them lightly on his waist—brief, light contact that made Sehun's skin pebbly with goosebumps. Sehun licked his lips and stood his ground. He would not cower. He would not be  _played_ with. "I can't for the life of me figure out your angle," Jongin murmured, staring at his hands resting on Sehun's thin tank top—in a voice that said he already  _had_ figured out Sehun's angle. "Lucy says you have one-night fucks all the time up there. Unless you're playing a prude to try to tease me." He licked his lips at the thought, his tongue pink and quick, setting his lips glistening to catch the ever-flickering firelight.

"It doesn't matter," he continued, standing so they were eye-level—although Jongin's presence somehow felt taller than Sehun's—hotter, more volatile.

"Look, I don't know wha—" Sehun had to clench his jaw as Jongin leaned in, reminding himself not to flinch, not to run back into the cage, to relax. It was a dream, after all. When he woke up, he'd forget it all in a few seconds. 

"It doesn't matter because I'll have you begging me to fuck you soon enough." Jongin's voice crackled and snapped like embers, his breath breathing fire into Sehun's gut. This was a wet dream, then. He wondered if he'd seen someone who looked like Jongin in one of the clubs he frequented sometimes, and his imagination was running away with him. But then again, Sehun knew what to do with his own looks, and if he'd seen someone like Jongin... well, they would've gone home together. 

Jongin wasn't done. "And then I'll have you begging me to fuck you in front of everyone." He leaned back, his thumb moving back and forth leisurely on Sehun's waist. Sehun let out a short breath, the only sign that he was at all flustered.

"Just how little dignity do you think I have?" Sehun sneered instinctually, as if crude words could take back control of the conversation from Jongin's twisted lips. They fell like useless pebbles against Jongin's rippling confidence. "And who is Lucy? And how does he know how many _one-night fucks_ I have?"

"Lucy picked you out just for me," Jongin explained, pouting. "He's very careful." He brought a hand up and bopped Sehun's nose, and at this, Sehun flinched a little back, making Jongin chuckle. "Lucy, come on, _Lucifer_. Lucky bastard gets to roam around up there while we're stuck here in hell."

"You're besties with Lucifer?" Sehun smirked, wondering why he found the idea amusing. The image of Jongin and some heavily-tattoed bodybuilder named Lucy on Harley motorcycles with cigars in their mouths appeared in his mind and he had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. "He the one who introduced you to poetry, too?"

"Only when we're high." Jongin grinned. Then—

"Jongin, if you up there is this late to everything, he's gonna have a hard time doing anything at all!" The voice came from the door and Jongin made an annoyed noise in the back of his throat and waved a hand impatiently in the direction of the door. 

"So? Enough small talk for a goodbye kiss, pet?" Jongin asked, his voice sickly sweet. Sehun hesitated. He felt, strangely, like he was back in freshman year, recklessly making out with the first cute boy he saw at parties and asking for names later. The reckless corners of his heart were peeking out of their caves, lulled by the calming siren song of dream. There was no denying that Jongin was beyond sinfully hot.

So he hitched his thumbs in the loopholes of Jongin's jeans and leaned forward, accidentally inhaling too much of Jongin's smoky scent at once, his mouth practically falling onto Jongin's. Jongin's mouth received him gracefully, moist and hot, immediately prying his lips open. His tongue stayed in his own mouth, though, and Jongin pulled away after a moment, with a nip to Sehun's bottom lip. Then Sehun was suddenly being spun around and prodded gently towards his cage.

"Good boy," Jongin purred, and gave Sehun a fond slap on the ass to propel him into the cage. Sehun  _felt_ the demon'sheat leave out the door even though his back was turned, and was left standing in his cage with burning lips and burning sides where Jongin had touched him. His lips tingled, no matter how many times he licked them. 

"I can't believe him." It was a woman's voice and it came out of nowhere and then somewhere, because suddenly a woman was walking towards him. She had an angular, beautiful face, dark hair, and the same shifting eyes as Jongin. Perhaps his were a little more molten. "He's cruel, cruel I tell you. I mean, your skin, damn, it's beautiful, but you must be starving. And want a shower." She opened his cage. 

"Wow, so someone exists besides Jongin?" Sehun drawled. The girl cocked a smile.

"I'm a lesser demon, so I help out with the bigger buffs. That's how it goes in kingdoms. I'm Nana. I mean, you're probably more important than me, to be honest. Kai's own toy." She shook her head. 

Sehun cocked his head to the side. "Kai?"

"Demon name. Well, his position. When he dies, his offspring will take over the position. Or whoever he chooses." Nana smiled. "You'll be back up there before you know it. Toys only last so long."

"So I'll go home eventually." Sehun let out a breath. An expiration date for the dream. That was good. At least it wasn't... at least it wasn't an acid trip or something, something that lasted indefinitely. Jongin's words were still resonating in his mind, constantly on repeat.  _I'll have you begging me to fuck you in front of everyone_.

Nana showed him to a perfectly modest bathroom (except for the flames that licked the edges of the floor) and he took a long, hot shower, not quite annoyed when he could still feel Jongin's kiss on his lips. His clothes weren't there when he pulled the shower curtain back, however. In their place was a pair of black leather pants that Sehun was sure wouldn't fit and what looked like a silk white dress shirt.  _Toy clothes_ , he thought, and then caught himself.

The pants fit—barely. They were skintight. Nana looked proud when he emerged, and she added a touch of gel to his hair before sending him back to his cage. "Oh, don't give me that," she said when he pouted, worried she'd leave him alone. "He'll be home soon enough. I'm not his servant or anything. I'm certainly not his toy." She said it like she wouldn't mind the idea, though. 

Sehun was left alone again, with a big box of pizza in his cage to keep him company. He understood by now that the cage was entirely superfluous—it was decoration, there because Jongin liked it to be there.  _Ass_.

A crash interrupted his bite of pizza, and then an ominous creak, and the pizza was already forgotten. Sehun was reclining on the pillows, his eyes closed, feigning sleep. From the direction of the door, he heard quick, light footsteps, and knew somehow that whoever it was was not Jongin. He felt the rushed, worried mentality from the presence that meant this person wasn't used to this apartment—was not welcome here. He stiffened, but the feet shot straight past him, to where the bar was. Against his better judgment, Sehun sat up and peered through the bars of his cage. The man was thin and tall, with a large nose and winged eyes. He was searching behind the bar for something, careful not to disturb any of the liquor.

Suddenly, he whirled, and Sehun was caught staring. The man smirked, holding something up in his hand, apparently for Sehun's benefit. "Found it!" he said. He seemed immediately calmer, but still in the wary state of a predator in a rival's territory. He walked right up to Sehun's cage, his eyes, surprisingly, nearly all orange. Sehun shied away.

"Oh, shit, sorry. Toys. Gotta be careful." The man's eyes dimmed. "You  _are_  pretty,  _fuck_. He was boasting all morning, but no one really believed him. That party is going to be lovely." The man leaned against the cage, his eyes undressing Sehun, who was pressed against the other side of the cage. "Don't be like that." The man frowned. "I'm told I'm very pretty too. I thought toys were supposed to be horny for anybody. Don't you want to fuck me?"

The door to his cage popped open. Sehun pressed himself flatter against the cage. He was cornered, and he doubted if he screamed anybody would come. He couldn't fight demons—he'd seen how both Jongin and this one moved—Nana too, for that matter. "Jongin's own toy wants me more. What a statement that would make." The demon seemed to like the idea as he advanced on Sehun.

"You're not supposed to be here," Sehun grit through his teeth.

"It speaks too! How cute."

"Fuck you."

The demon snarled. Advanced.

Stopped. Froze, more, like a deer smelling a predator. And then he was gone in a blur, and Sehun was left with a pounding heart, ready to hurl the pizza he'd just eaten. He took a few moments to sag there and breathe. He'd smelled and sensed the power in Jongin the first time he'd met him, but clearly there were things surrounding the demon that were not entirely safe. Then again, this was supposed to be hell. Perhaps breaking and entering was an everyday occurrence.

If it was, it at least didn't happen again, and the strangeness of it didn't lessen as Sehun felt time progressing in his mind and watched the wood burn low in the fire. Eventually, with no one to talk to and little to do, he found himself drifting into another uneasy, fitful sleep.

* * *

"Kitten or whore?" Sehun's eyes shot open at Jongin's voice from the doorway. He'd been on his way out of sleep anyway, but was shocked to full consciousness when he saw Jongin striding toward him with two black leather collars held aloft.

"What are  _those_?" Sehun's eyes widened, then he shook his head, remembering that he had something to tell Jongin. "Jongin, there was a—"

"Next time you decide not to answer a direct question, you'll be across my knee," cut in Jongin conversationally. He was now close enough that Sehun could see fading lines of worry between his brows and more detail on the collars he was holding. Both had a small, tinkling bell, and each had a small, tasteful engraving. One said  _kitten_ and one said  _whore._  

Sehun swallowed. He wasn't really looking to give Jongin any more reason to stress, and he'd already allowed himself to be squeezed into these ridiculous pants, so... "whore."

"Yes! Kris owes me twenty dracari. You were always going to pick whore." Jongin looked immensely pleased with himself, and Sehun didn't bother telling him that that had been the goal. The demon was easy enough to read that if Sehun, say,  _wanted_  to put him in a good mood, it wasn't that hard. "Come on." The door to the cage opened and Jongin beckoned, and this time Sehun didn't linger but quickly moved into the circle of Jongin's arms so he could place the collar at his throat. The bell jingled in the hollow of his throat like it had been specifically crafted to fit there. 

Expecting Jongin to say something else seductive and honeyed, Sehun jumped when Jongin yelled, " _Nana!_ " In a voice that boomed about the apartment. Nana appeared after a few seconds with wide eyes, looking from Sehun to Jongin and back. "Where's the eyeliner? I told you we were going to a party tonight!" Jongin sounded mildly annoyed, but patient, and Nana seemed unworried.

"Eyeliner smudges if you leave it on all day. I was going to put it on right before you both left. I like the collar." Nana smirked.

"He's new." Jongin huffed. "Can't have Kyungsoo's toys riling him up. I like the pants." Sehun sucked in a breath when he felt Jongin's burning touch massage his ass and give it a light slap. 

Nana crossed her arms like a disapproving mother. "Do you want me to do the makeup now or are you going to play?"

"Play, of course. I'll call you later." Jongin waved a hand, and Nana was clearly dismissed. Sehun tried not to snicker when Nana made the same motion back at Jongin in mocking before sauntering out of the apartment and leaving them alone. Again, Sehun opened his mouth to tell Jongin about the unwelcome demon, but Jongin was already off and stalking towards the bar, like staying still for too long made the heat inside him too intense. 

"I want a drink," he grumbled, and set about making one.

"Don't you have servants... or something like that?" Sehun asked, giving up on the unwelcome demon for now. He'd tell Jongin right before he was leaving, or something. "Hell is supposed to be a kingdom, right? With a king?"

"Nah." Jongin shrugged. "There's nobility for sure. But I don't really need servants. Some demons have them. I could, I suppose. I like toys better, though. Here, you're human, you... eat and stuff, right?" he plucked an olive from a small bowl of them sitting towards the front of the counter.

"You don't eat?"

"Demons don't need to. Drugs can have a little bit of an effect, it depends. I do wish I could. Me up there must eat so much." Jongin sighed. Then he grasped Sehun's jaw and brought it close so he could place an olive in Sehun's mouth. The olive was too salty and Sehun made a face that made Jongin chuckle. 

"Why do you keep saying 'you up there?'" Sehun asked, hopping up on the counter and watching as Jongin mixed liquids whose names he didn't recognize.

"You know. Your world. Up there. All demons except the immortal ones have dopplegangers in your world. Down here we're just mirrors of them."

"Hmmm." Sehun was trying to pay attention, but the taste of the olive was still exploding in his mouth and somehow diffusing, fizzling through his body in a way that didn't feel normal. He could feel Jongin's heat like the sun. "Jongin?" His voice was thin and sounded needy. Jongin's eyes snapped to him. 

"What is it, baby?"

"Earlier... earlier there was a demon in here... he was blonde, and his skin was dark like yours, and he rushed in and looked for something behind the bar..."

" _Tao._ " A growl ripped from Jongin's throat, and the demon was bristling, his drink forgotten, his hands clutching the counter, his body cut definitions of tension. His eyes flared. "I thought it smelled like coward in here."

"Well... then he came towards me..." Jongin's eyes narrowed still more at that and his eyes scanned Sehun carefully this time. 

"He didn't touch you, did he? Bastard can't accept defeat. If he touched you, I swear by me up there—"

"He didn't... um..." Sehun was breathing heavily now, and staring at Jongin's lips, which were curled into a snarl. "Something scared him away," Sehun managed, licking his lips and crossing his legs. By now, Jongin had realized something off about him, and sniffed the bowl of olives curiously.

"Well, we can deal with the rest later." Jongin's whole demeanor changed in one graceful ripple, and now his eyes smoldered in a way that shot straight to Sehun's groin. Jongin idly flicked a finger and the buttons popped off Sehun's shirt, exposing his stomach to the cool air. Sehun's mouth popped a little open.

When Jongin moved towards him, Sehun's legs unwittingly fell open, inviting Jongin between them—a space which Jongin willingly took, hooking a finger in Sehun's collar to bring his ear to his mouth. "The bastard put an aphrodisiac in the olives," he purred. A shiver went down Sehun's spine. "He knows demons don't eat. Must not have trusted that I could get you horny all by myself." Jongin glanced down. "Too late, I guess." Smirked. Then, "Bed. Now." Sehun swayed forward as Jongin leaned back, as if drawn by the demon's mouth, but Jongin didn't give him the satisfaction, instead picking him up bridal style and carrying him to the bed like he weighed nothing, body hard and muscled against him. Set him down carefully and then looked down at the big watch that adorned his wrist. Grumbled.

"Oh, sit down at least," Sehun whined from his spot on the bed, cock throbbing embarrassingly, watching the wheels turning in Jongin's mind. Clearly he had other things to do, but whatever had been in the olive had  _worked_ , and in a few minutes it would be Sehun jacking off, alone. Which wasn't nearly as exciting as the little fires that Jongin's touch set in his skin. 

Jongin sat fluidly, leaning against the fancy carved black headboard and patted his lap. "Come on, then. But I'm not using it again. I don't need it. I'm gonna kill him." The words were delivered as Jongin stared right at Sehun and they shot straight to his groin. Sehun got up on all fours, the bell on his collar tinkling pleasantly, and licked his lips. Jongin watched patiently as Sehun crawled towards him and straddled his lap. Gave an experimental grind. Licked his shining cheekbone. Those eyes shifted, and they beckoned, and they encouraged him, and they made him bold. Jongin didn't have to say a word.

Then Sehun bent his head and sank his teeth into Jongin's burning skin. It was delicious and resistant, the muscle below rippling in protest. Sehun made sure to lick the area over with his tongue, kittenish, still grinding, wishing Jongin would move the hands that rested easily on his waist. Jongin groaned in the back of his throat as Sehun finished the hickey. " _Fuck, you're sexy, pet._ " His voice dripped honeyed venom, and it made Sehun's heart swell with pride.

Sehun moved down, and the curve of his body forced Jongin's hands upwards, and friction between his shirt and his skin. Sehun's mouth reached the dipping edge of the v-neck Jongin wore, and looked up at Jongin, the edge of the shirt in his mouth, petulant.

The shirt disappeared into thin air and Sehun was left with a gaping mouth. Jongin smirked at him for a moment before taking his right hand off his waist long enough to tip Sehun's jaw up for a brief, possessive kiss. Then he was released onto Jongin's chest, a glowing, firm expanse of silken skin. He liked the way his spit shone on the tan of it. The way Jongin's fingers tightened on his waist and the muscles tensed under his tongue when he swirled it around a nipple. These indications of Jongin's approval... so minute. Subtle. Each like a blaring megaphone to Sehun. "Lucy is so  _good_ to me," Jongin murmured as the tip of Sehun's tongue trailed lower. 

Sehun's mouth stopped. His teeth came out. Eye contact. Jongin chuckled. "Apologies, love.  _You're_  so good to me." And Sehun continued. The button on Jongin's pants popped on its own. Sehun's breath was moving in big puffs through his mouth. He looked up at Jongin; the demon's pupils were shot wide, his eyes dominated by black now, flickers licking at the edges of his pupils. Jongin brought his thumb to swipe across Sehun's lips, then slipped it through them, watching as Sehun hollowed his cheeks. "Whore indeed," he mused, bringing his thumb, and thus Sehun's mouth, down to where his boxers were straining.

The thumb came out, and Sehun moved his tongue to the tip of Jongin's clothed cock, sucking lightly. Jongin's thumb twitched against his thigh. Sehun was intent, and his veins hummed for more, and he knew that normally, he might engage in more foreplay, but he could see the glint of Jongin's watch out of the corner of his eye, so he brought Jongin's boxers down and tried not to stare too long.

Slightly curved, just beginning to leak, it looked delicious and pink and perfect. Jongin let him admire it, then Sehun felt his abdomen contract at the first teasing suckles to the head. It  _tasted_  good, better than... well,  _better._ Not like anything in particular, that would have been strange. But Sehun knew that he wanted more, and inched his way down, using his tongue as best he could.

He was told he was good at this, by people who should know. Jongin lay beneath him with his stomach tensed, jaw clenched, watching him closely, hands relaxed at his sides. So few reactions. His cock twitched in Sehun's mouth when Sehun hollowed, and Sehun would have smirked if there hadn't been cock in the way. Here was usually where his gag reflex kicked in.

It didn't. Jongin's turn to smirk, and place a mockingly gentle hand on the back of Sehun's head. Sehun hesitantly went farther, until he felt Jongin hit the back of his throat. Took a breath through his nose, flicked his eyelashes up to look at the look on his demon's face, quickly getting over his suprise. Hollowed his cheeks.

 _Subtlety._  Jongin's mouth fell open just a little, and the satisfied ghost of a sneer. The hand let him up a little bit; Sehun's bell tinkled. Then Jongin's hips rose, and now Jongin was fucking his mouth—his mouth, which now, somehow, had no gag reflex. Fucking it thoroughly,so he could feel his lips swollen and his throat contracting despite itself. Until those achingly gentle but insistent but hot fingers raised him up to the tip, where he got in one more suckle before white ropes fell elegantly across his cheeks. Just like humans, it seemed.

The hand moved his head to the side, so he was laying on his back. Jongin buttoned his pants without magic, then rose from the bed shirtless. Sehun tried, as he attempted to clear his throat, to watch inconspicuously. But Jongin faced him as he pulled the shirt, which had apparently appeared draped over a chair, over his head. Fascinating, perfectly crafted muscles. Sehun's throat wasn't raw at all; strange.

Jongin was picking something up from the side table, leather and coiled. Sehun tensed all over again, body still humming with whatever was in his veins. Jongin had barely touched him, just allowed himself to be pleasured. _Bastard._ Sehun imitated Jongin's favorite insult in his head.  _Demon_. Well, he was.

It wasn't anything for the bedroom, however. It was an elegantly braided...  _leash._ Jongin beckoned, and Sehun was getting used to this. He approached Jongin wearily on shaky legs, his cock heavy between them. Jongin seemed cool even as his heat burned before Sehun. Sehun had to grit his teeth not to tremble or snap at Jongin as Jongin clipped the end of the leash to a small loop in his collar.

"What is this for, exactly?"

"Not my personal amusement, if that's what you're wondering. Although your consternation is appreciated." Jongin smirked. "We're going to a party. I can't have you getting... swept away from me. Hell isn't the politest of places. This is pretty  _and_ effective." Jongin grinned.

Sehun touched the leash tentatively. It seemed... normal. Leather. He thought of the demon approaching him in his cage, cornering him.  _Don't you want to fuck me?_  So he just glowered at his demon and nodded.

" _Nana!"_ Sehun jumped again at Jongin's shout and swore, making Jongin chuckle in amusement. Nana appeared again, ignoring Sehun's clear state of disarray and arousal, with eyeliner. She applied enough to make Sehun's eyes water, but by the time she was done, Sehun was suprised by the result.  _Pretty_  was, perhaps, an adjective that could describe him, as he was reflected in the small mirror by Jongin's bedside.

Satisfied, Jongin finally led him out of the apartment, the leash hanging loosely from one hand. Sehun walked half a step behind him, unsure of what his place was, or where they were even going. Outside the apartment was a hallway made of white limestone, and the same flames licking the floor. Not a soul to be seen. Their footsteps echoed off the walls, Sehun's feet uncomfortable in the fine leather of his shoes, and Sehun could swear he could hear his own breath. But not Jongin's.

Jongin turned suddenly, fluidly, down another hall and Sehun had to veer sharply to stay with him, but neither of them said anything. Sehun wasn't sure that if he tried to say anything, sound would come out. Another turn. Another. Sehun stopped trying to remember the way back to the apartment. Finally Jongin stopped before a large oak door, similar to his own, if a little smaller and less intricately carved.  _Interesting. He must be... powerful._

The interior of the apartment, however, was a whole other world. Demons milled around the open space, circular tables scattered around the perimeter of the room, and at the back, a group of fashionable, and what looked like uncomfortable, couches. Low music thrummed in the background. Jongin led Sehun towards the couches, which were probably the VIP area. Sehun suddenly understood the point of the collar, of the leash, of the eyeliner and the clothes. Even the erection.

Everyone was staring at him. Long, appraising, raking stairs, stripping him, investigating him, poking and prodding him with their eyes. And, it turned out, with their bodies, as Jongin fluidly wove his way through them, greeting someone every once and a while, but mostly simply stalking through bodies. They parted for him. A certain self-posessed power flowed from him, rolled off his shoulders and from his hips as they propelled him forward. Drifted from his eyes as they quietly burned. Apparently, his presence was impressive even in hell.

People bumped into Sehun, though. Brushed his shoulder, ran their crotches into his hand, stuck their asses in his way. Tried to kiss his cheek. He tried to dodge tactfully, but a few times Jongin actually had to impatiently tug on the collar, and let that be Sehun's excuse to shove past someone. Everyone was dressed in as little as possible, but as sharply as possible, as if this were a ball of the utmost importance. As if they had spent hours preparing. 

In contrast, Jongin had... gotten a blowjob and then thrown a t-shirt on.

 _Powerful indeed_. They finally reached the other end of the room and Jongin said hello to more people, and these people looked at him, but didn't mention him to Jongin. And Jongin didn't mention him to them. Until Sehun saw the man who'd picked Jongin up earlier. Short, with strong eyebrows and a handsome face. A man at least a head taller than himself stood a half step behind the short one, with raven-black hair and wide eyes. Wearing eyeliner, and the same sort of clothes Sehun was wearing. Except no collar; Sehun wondered if the collar was because he was new. Or maybe an original idea of Jongin's.

"You brought your toy," said the short one who'd picked Jongin up.

"I told you I would, didn't I? You all always think my promises are empty. I boasted because he  _is_ that pretty. Look, they're all tittering about it," Jongin said proudly, looking back at the party, at the open dance floor (Sehun looked out of the corner of his eye; they were). "Thanks for bringing yours. Just don't let it mess with mine, okay?"

 _Yours. Mine. It._ Sehun locked eyes with Jongin's companion's pet, who looked back at him with mirrored curiosity. Neither of them said anything. "Shall we sit?" Jongin said, and he and his friend sat down next to Jongin on a long couch, their toys on either side of them. Jongin tsked. "Oh, don't be like that," he murmured to Sehun, puling Sehun onto a solid thigh. Sehun's face flushed, but the olives  _still_ hadn't worn off. He was ready to call this  _Tao_ person a bastard himself now.

"He's as pretty as you said he would be." The voice sounded like flowers, and Sehun looked up into a face too delicate for this place, yet entirely suited to it. 

Jongin grinned devilishly. "Prettier than you, Luhan?"

Luhan scoffed, dropping into a seat across from them. "Never. Fascinating all the same. Still want to keep Chanyeol, Kyungsoo?" Luhan's eyes slid to Jongin's companion— _Kyungsoo_. Which meant they knew the names of each other's toys, and that one was Chanyeol. Sehun rolled the name around in his mind.

Kyungsoo smiled blandly. "I like my toy just fine," he intoned, a finger drifting up to scrape Chanyeol's chin. Sehun didn't miss Chanyeol's breath hitch.

"Are you going to show him off?" Sehun seized up at the voice. He'd heard it before.  _Don't you want to fuck me_? 

Tao was dressed impeccably, and his eyes sparkled dangerously as he surveyed the group. "You never deign to come to parties like this without a reason," continued Tao, inspecting his fingernails as if none of this was of any consequence to him, "And your reason is clearly to gloat that you got him and not me." A burning stare from Tao. Lingering on Sehun's crotch... a spark of triumph, and amusement.

There was a thumb at the small of his back, making small circles. Relaxing him, sending pulsing waves through him.  _I have you, relax, your demon has you._ Sehun pressed farther back into Jongin.

"That's originally why I came," Jongin replied mildly, as if there was nothing wrong; as if that power that usually just pooled around him wasn't gathering around him like a cloak. "But I'm rather more crude than that. Showing off trophies... no." Sehun felt him grin behind him. "Why not kick my enemies while they're down?"

Tao swallowed, shifting on his feet. Sehun got the sense that he had no idea what was going on. "I know you stole my key. Lucy will know if you go wandering around up there, you can't..." Jongin trailed off. "I mean, you can certainly try. I never did like the smell of singed demon."

 _Key_. So maybe... Jongin... or his demon, Kai, was powerful enough to have a way to get to the mortal world? His world? That must have been what Tao had been searching for when he'd broken into Jongin's apartment that day.

Jongin extended a single steady hand. "The key, if you please. An admirable try. For a bitter, horny demon." Jongin squeezed Sehun's hip; Tao saw, and his eyes narrowed. "Maybe I  _will_ gloat after all." There was a power behind his words; they were not empty, or petulant.

Tao stood stock-still, eyes narrowed. Sehun slid his eyes to everyone else, suprised when they seemed to be ignoring everything that was going on. Kyungsoo... appeared to be in a heated make-out session with his toy, and Luhan was murmuring to a very pretty crimson-haired demon next to him. "The  _key_." A push of power sent in a wave towards Tao, insisting.

A small, golden key floated out of Tao's pocket of it's own accord.

Suddenly, Tao was very bored with everything. He flicked the key towards Jongin and then flipped him off, offering him a sour smile. "I hope the thing bites your cock off," he drawled, and then melted back into the party. The heavy press of power immediately evaporated and Sehun felt a tension leave his shoulders he hadn't known he was holding.

"It's a pity," he murmured to Jongin. Kyungsoo looked sharply at him, eyes narrowed, but Jongin waved him down, as if to say,  _he has permission to speak._ So Sehun tentatively continued, "If you'd have let me at him, I might have bit  _his_ cock off." It sent a pleased ripple of laughter around the circle, and the thumb at his back pressed in approval. Sehun glowed, shifting on Jongin's lap.

Oh. That felt good. He was still hard, and fear or power or nerves had made him ignore it. But Jongin's thigh was undeniably solid beneath him, so he tried to subtly move like that again, as Jongin began to ask Kyungsoo a question. It was Kyungsoo who noticed, not Jongin. Or perhaps Jongin was merely ignoring him.  _B a s t a r d._

"Jongin-ah, your toy is just  _begging_ to be played with. We can talk about this some other time." Sehun wondered if he was saying it because of Chanyeol's hand on his thigh, very close to his crotch. 

A dark chuckle. "But, my pretty little whore, you just sucked me off. What more could you possibly want?" Jongin turned Sehun around so he was facing him, still straddling his thigh. Sehun bucked again, searching for that friction. A little whine escaped his throat. Jongin tsked again. "Insufferable, you are." He hooked a finger in Sehun's collar and brought their mouths together. There was a brief clash of teeth, but Jongin won immediately, his tongue bearing down on Sehun's mouth, setting it aflame.

"I want one of those," Sehun faintly heard in a deep rumble. A laugh. He turned his head to look at Kyungsoo and Chanyeol, but Jongin didn't let him. Nipped his lip instead. Sehun began to grind on his thigh in a rhythm, not caring that they were in public, not caring that the whole party was probably staring at them, or that he'd been dressed to show off just how well he did this. Jongin was burning up his mouth.

The first few buttons of Jongin's shirt popped on their own, revealing a delicious strip of golden skin, and Sehun pounced for it. No matter that this was usually the stage where it got taken home, or at least to a cab, where the driver was tipped extra. He dared a peek over Jongin's shoulder as he ground onto that thigh.

Around the gigantic room, demons were letting a little looser, letting buttons go here and there, ties come undone, straps of dresses fall off shoulders. Luhan was murmuring to a stunning redhead with dramatic, smoky makeup. And still, Jongin barely touched him. Hands lightly on his hips, sending regular sparks jolting into  his body, and those searing lips; that was it. And that thigh and its teasing pleasure. As much as Sehun could glean as he rocked harder. Publicly.

He tried to think of something to say to calm it down. Something. Anything. "The key," he said, his voice only a little thinner than usual, "Wh—what's it for?" 

"For going up there," whispered Jongin, making eye contact with everyone in the party except Sehun. "I was entrusted with its safekeeping. Why was I entrusted with it, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo huffed, detatched slightly swollen lips from Chanyeol's, holding Chanyeol's lusty face a breath away from him with a fistful of raven hair. "Because you won the tournament, you gloating bastard. And you got a toy from it too.  _Play with it,_ goddamn it."

A button of his Sehun's own shirt popped, and then another, but he was too far into the haze to object until Jongin growled beneath him, detaching from his mouth. "I just got him," he said to Kyungsoo beside him, who had Chanyeol's shirt hanging entirely open, a forefinger lazily circling a nipple as he watched Jongin and Sehun. Kyungsoo did not back down from Jongin's possessive stare. Then the buttons hadn't been Jongin at all; they'd been Kyungsoo. Sehhun rocked on Jongin's thigh again. Whined. The bell on his collar tinkled. Felt the heat of the stares of the room.

"Well, you've made your point," replied Kyungsoo. "You are _Kai_ after all; you could always leave early."

A low rumble—a chuckle—from Jongin's chest. "You just want to take yours back to play with. When's he due back? When are you due back?" Jongin addressed Chanyeol directly, and now it was Kyungsoo's turn to growl. Chanyeol looked between them and wisely choose to be silent, although he seemed to enjoy a flustered Kyungsoo.

"I can't leave until you do, and you know it," Kyungsoo replied with a carefully controlled tone. Ah. A kingdom after all, Sehun thought. And his demon seemed to be more powerful than any they'd encountered so far. However, he found the his desires lined up with Kyungsoo's, so he moved again and leaned forward to nip at Jongin's burning ear, the bell on his collar just brushing the skin of Jongin's throat. He needed Jongin to touch him. To bring him home and  _play with him._

"Well, I'd fuck you now in front of them,"Jongin purred, running a finger along Sehun's cheek, "But I try to be nice to my friends. And you have no idea what I have in store for you." That was directed at Sehun. Then Sehun was off his lap and they were standing in one swift motion. Twin, slow grins spread across Chanyeol and Kyungsoo's faces, and they melted into the crowd. 

Jongin led him back to the apartment in silence, but a silence that buzzed even more than the one bringing him here. Because the night was over, and he knew— _sensed_ —that the full attention of this demon was about to fall onto him. Wherein he could take his time. Wherein Sehun was his toy. And so he steeled himself, trying not to imagine all the different things Jongin could be planning, trying to remind himself that this was a dream. The sound of their footsteps down the stone hallway sounded strangely real against his ears.

The apartment was quiet, like they had left it. Jongin closed the door carefully. Turned, rolled his neck. Sehun heard a crack. Took his suit jacket off. Then, a low voice, adjusted for sensuality, slithering to him through the air: "Go to the bed." Sehun realized that the leash was unclipped, though the collar remained.

Jongin didn't need to compel him. The bed invited him as he sat on the edge and slid his legs wide open; inviting. Jongin took his time in following him. The demon stood above him, still in his casual clothes, hands in his pockets, and regarded Sehun with smoldering eyes. "Take off your shirt."

No compulsion necessary; Sehun eagerly shed the silken thing, glad for the slight, if warm, breeze of the apartment, even as it stimulated his peaked nipples. 

"Pants."

Sehun kicked off his shoes and socks, and then rolled the tight fabric down his legs so that he was left in absolutely nothing at all; he hadn't been provided with underwear. Jongin let out a breath— _a breath_ —of approval. A hiccup of a whine escaped Sehun's mouth. He knew the desperation flushed between his legs, felt each shift in air around it. And he hadn't quite gotten over the fervor of the party. Surely he just needed time to get ahold of himself.

Jongin caught the sound. "You like praise, pet?" His hands were still in his pockets; he was still dressed. Sehun pressed his legs farther open, leaning back on his hands, offering himself. Nodded.

The hands came out of the pockets, and in a fluid motion Jongin was leaning over him, pressing him into the bed with whatever magic let him do so, keeping a few inches between their bodies. Now Jongin's breath burned as much as his lips did. "You like it when Daddy praises you?" It was a seductive whisper, and it took Sehun a few moments afterwards to realize that one of his hands was now chained to the bed. He hadn't noticed it move.

Jongin smirked above him, watching Sehun squirm as he burned coolly. "You did amazing today for Daddy. Just what I needed you to be." The other wrist was cuffed and Sehun's breath came in pants that brought his chest almost flush with Jongin's. His naked body hummed, begged, for friction.

And then Jongin touched him, beginning at his ankle and dragging a torturous finger up the back of his calf, the inside of his thigh, and then out again to his hip. Repeated the action on the other side of Sehun. A low whine built in Sehun's throat and he tested the chains on the bed. They were not decorative like the cage was. 

Jongin—still clothed—moved his mouth to one of Sehun's nipples, and sucked. Sehun arched off the bed, into Jongin's mouth. The demon's tongue flicked out, making neat circles around him, and then the other one, his fingers moving lightly up and down Sehun's legs as he went. Methodically teasing—and he seemed like he was enjoying himself.

And then Jongin sat up between Sehun's legs, which were still spread wide, and licked his lips. "You're delicious." The words were a caress in themselves. Sehun waited for what was next, but nothing came. He whined a little— _there_. A smirk. "Tell me what you want, baby. Come on." Gentle coaxing.

"I want—" Sehun's throat trembled around the words he tried to make it form. " _Touch me_."

The eyes glowed back at him, still and shifting, shifting and still.

"Touch me, _daddy_." Sehun was writhing beneath the taught muscles that kept Jongin just off him. The demon grinned slowly and dragged a finger from the bottom of Sehun's ear to the center of his chest.

"Here?"

"No—"

The finger disappeared. Toy indeed. The bell on Sehun's collar tinkled angrily. "No, daddy." Swallow. Pant. "My cock, daddy." The fingers returned trailing up his thighs, except now they continued, and Sehun's legs shivered a little closer together as Jongin dragged a finger up the underside of his cock. 

Sehun bucked up into Jongin's hand, and finally Jongin obliged in sliding a hand over his aching member, squeezing firmly, twisting his wrist, watching Sehun's expression with measured amusement. Sehun reached the edge embarrassingly quickly, but like a bloodhound, Jongin seemed to sense it, and his touch disappeared, along with his body heat, as he got off the bed entirely, and a crying moan escaped Sehun's throat in frustration. 

He pressed his legs together, trying to control his breathing, wondering where—where Daddy had gone. The bell on his collar tinkled as he tried to raise his head and the chains made slight noises as he pulled against them. The waiting didn't cool him down, just made him more fidgety. So that he heard the footsteps when they returned to the bed, and looked down himself to see glowing skin; Daddy's shirt was off. Sehun wanted to run his hand through that hair that looked impossibly soft.

Caressing, calloused fingers ran up his thighs, folding them against his chest so he was spread open, and then a silken strip of cloth went around his knees so his legs stayed there. A finger ghosted over his hole and Sehun instinctively clenched. A soft chuckle. Then that same hand around his length, pumping him a few times, and then something secured around the base: tight, restricting. Panic clutched Sehun's chest.

"Shh, baby, it won't hurt you," the demon cooed. "Just keep you from coming before I'm done with you." A light slap on the side of his ass that tingled and spread. Flame-tipped fingers danced down his thighs again, drawing his attention back lower, meeting at the place where he already wanted Jongin, where he'd wanted him and told himself he didn't for the whole night, circling it for a tense moment then disappearing. Sehun tried to look through his legs and was rewarded by bare hunger on Jongin's face, who was staring at him in turn. He was a sculpture of a demon.

The air was pushed suddenly from his chest as a slick finger pushed into him as Jongin's other hand gripped his thigh tight, a stark, overwhelming contrast to the barely-there touching moments before. He was prepped until he was squirming, biting his lower lip to keep himself from whining. There was a pull in his stomach that had his muscles trembling and clenching, straining for a release that wouldn't come. 

The demon didn't show any sign of giving him what he wanted. In fact, he seemed perfectly happy to continue teasing Sehun forever, the sound of his breath the only thing to indicate he was even paying attention to what he was doing. It was a standoff to see how long Sehun could stay quiet. 

Sehun had always prided himself on his self-control.

" _Fuck, I see you squirming,"_ hissed Jongin. "A tough nut to crack, then." There was a certain delight in his voice that made Sehun very, very nervous, even as he struggled to catch his breath while Jongin slowed, then removed one finger, so he was back down to two. Sehun clenched hard at the loss, and a small groan escaped from his chest against his will. He could practically hear Jongin grinning.

Then everything stopped moving all together and Sehun bit hard on his lip, tasting blood, blood pounding through his body, across his exposed chest. "Dadd-y—"

"Yes?"

He pushed his ass as far back as he could, his knees practically touching his forehead.

"Use your words."

The blood tasted like metal, just like it usually did. Sehun wondered distantly whether you could bleed in a dream.

The chains around his wrists and the fabric keeping his knees together suddenly dissappeared and Sehun's legs fell open around Jongin, his hands flying to his leaking cock before a firm grip pinned them back to the bed and Jongin's shifting, dark eyes were searing into him. There was a faint whimper in the shaky breath he let out this time, right into Jongin's mouth. The demon tsked. 

"Biting your lip, you bad boy. Now they're going to think I'm careless with my playthings." Jongin's soft, slick lips slid over his bottom lip, sucking the blood away, and Sehun felt his tongue swipe over the cut. He shivered, his wrists straining against Jongin's grip. "You want these?"

He swallowed, his adam's apple sharp in his throat. "Yes, Daddy." 

It was a submission, but not a submission. Sehun wanted his hands—what for, now that was thinking too far into the future. He noticed, blinking, that Jongin wasn't sweating.  _How was he so hot but not sweating?_ Jongin released his hands, and Sehun kept them there for a moment, unsure what to do with them.

"What a deer in the headlights. Here. You want  your hands?" Jongin gently grasped one of his wrists and brought it down past his cock to where he was still clenching, and Sehun took the hint eagerly. But again, whatever he did, he couldn't satisfy himself.

He knew what would satisfy him.

He brought his eyes back up to Jongin, who was still hovering over him, letting his legs relax entirely so they were splayed out on the bed to either side of him. "I—" He licked his lips, which were already slick with saliva that wasn't his. Pumped his fingers some more, to no avail. Moved his hips until he was breathing heavier.

"Daddy, I want—"

"Yes?" Jongin's svelte voice rumbled above him. The demon was perfectly still, his hair hanging in a halo around his face, his skin flickering tan in the light of the fire. "What do you want, love?" He came even closer, so that Sehun felt like he'd get burned by his skin, so that his breath ghosted over Sehun's ear. "I want to give you what you want but you have to _tell_ me."

A finger joined Sehun's and Sehun finally cracked, a subtle whine emanating from the back of his throat. Jongin growled at the sound, sharp teeth grazing the sensitive skin below his ear. "Daddy, I want your  _cock._ "

"I'm  _scandalized_ ," Jongin drawled, simultaneously taking hold of one of Sehun's hands and bringing it down his taught, muscled frame to palm the bulge in the demon's pants. " _This?_ "

"Yes, Daddy, _fuck—"_ as Jongin pressed with his fingers against Sehun's prostate and the burning, the  _need_ got unbearable for a moment, then pushed his hand against the bulge, rewarded with a hiss through Jongin's teeth. It was enough, or so he thought. Jongin had him flipped over and on his knees and elbows in a split second, pressing his back down to get his ass up. He could feel the demon's collected, humming weight pressing on top of him like it was the only thing that existed. Jongin's fingers were back, at a punishing pace, and Sehun's back bent beneath him even more, a hiccupy whine burbling out of him. 

" _Please, Daddy!"_ His voice was rising alarmingly in pitch, and he was pressing backward, searching. 

"Please, what?" Spoken between clenched teeth.

" _Daddy please fuck me please I need your fucking cock I—"_

Sehun was cut off when he felt the head pressing against him, feeling his mouth go dry. "If you insist, baby," was all Jongin said, and pressed into him. Sehun groaned at the perfect stretch and fill—for though he'd certainly been  _over_ -prepped, if that were possible, demons were apparently _large_ , and Sehun reveled in it. He wondered if you had to wear condoms in hell. 

"You're fucking—" Jongin groaned as Sehun clenched around him, pressing Sehun farther into the sheets. " _Tight, baby."_ It made Sehun glow, and he was halfway to a smug smile when Jongin snapped his hips back and forward again, plowing even deeper than he'd gone before, and a string of profanities sprang from Sehun's mouth, filter be damned. It  _was_ hell, after all.

And then Jongin began in earnest, and Sehun was sure he'd been teasing himself too, and that it was a double-edged sword, because Jongin didn't hold back, and seemed like he couldn't. Sehun took it and was vocal about it, his whines rising in pitch and urgency as the curve of Jongin inside him hit the perfect spot again and again and Jongin's hips just kept pistoning fluidly until not a single coherent thought was able to pass through Sehun's mind.

There was a chant falling from his lips, and he heard it burning faintly in the back of his mind,  _daddy daddy daddy_ but really he just wanted this damn ring off so he could  _come._ When Jongin slowed to a steady fuck, he thought he might have his chance, pushing his ass back to meet Jongin's thrusts, but instead what he got was Jongin's fingers sliding teasingly against his cock, and now he thought he tasted salt when his mouth contorted as he whimpered. " _Let me, daddy, please let me,"_ he begged, and begged again, as those fingers drove him to insanity. 

"Let you what?" Now, at least, Jongin's breathing sounded labored and lusty, his voice scratchy in its depth.

" _Let me come, daddy, please,"_ implored Sehun. 

Jongin made a sound, something Sehun assumed meant he'd heard him, and then his pace picked up so that all he could do was screw his eyes shut and press his forehead into the sheets and—and Jongin was pulling up on the collar, cutting off his air supply, so that the only blood left was _there_ , and he saw black spots on the edges of his vision, and— and the ring disappeared and Sehun came with more force than he ever had in his life, a full-body white-out of sensation heightened by the feeling of Jongin filling him with his own climax.

When he fully came back to himself, swimming back from that perfect state of bliss, he was lying on his back in a cloud, or—it was probably pillows, but it certainly didn't feel anything like what he thought hell was supposed to be like. Weakly, he raised his head, looking for his demon, and found him standing, pulling his pants back on. Watched in fascination as Jongin stood back up and stretched with his whole body, limbs reaching above his head, ribcage expanding, eyes... flicking up to stare straight at him. They were back to their normal, shifting amber.

"I have to go to another party," Jongin explained, "Or else I'd indulge in round two. Although you look tired. Yes," he chuckled, "I have another party. You have days and nights up there, we have parties down here. I don't need you, though. Take a shower and get some sleep while I'm gone." It was a command, one Sehun was happy to comply with, although mentally, he added finding food somewhere in there. Jongin seemed to have forgotten again.

Sehun watched mournfully as Jongin pulled a new, nicer dress shirt onto himself and buttoned it down quickly. He'd wanted... to  _ask_ things. About dopplegangers and  _up there_  but instead he just watched the way his demon moved until he was alone in the vast apartment.

* * *

Sehun ate, slept, and  _played_ , with Jongin. Something about the atmosphere or the food or the sleep or Jongin gave him an insatiable appetite for sex, above other things, but Jongin also took him to parties to show him off, using the collar even when demons cleared the way for them, eliminating the need for it.

Sehun learned how to smile at the demons at the party, when to talk to them and when to stay quiet (usually it was stay quiet) and just stare, and maybe throw a smirk here and there. Although smirking was risky, because if Jongin saw, he'd be pulled into a possessive game that usually ended in him being dragged home and thoroughly claimed, although sometimes Jongin didn't bother, and just made him come on the spot, however he could. 

 _Playing,_ they all called it.

Mornings, Sehun decided, were similar to evenings in the normal world. Jongin got ready and promptly took him out to parties. They spent the 'night' out at one party and then the next and they spent the day sleeping. There was no sunlight to tell his system he was doing anything wrong, anyway. When he woke up, Jongin was usually absent, "Working," as Nana put it. Sehun imagined a big study with an ostentatious oak desk and a roaring fire, and bloodhounds to sit at his feet as he signed papers with a flourish. Okay.  _Working._

One morning, Nana added something to the usual pile of clothes she left him for when he was done with his shower that prompted him to open the bathroom door slightly, clear his throat, and call her name just a little bit softer than Jongin usually did. She appeared all the same, a perfect eyebrow raised in question. "Yes?"

"What," he fumed, "Is  _this?"_ Held up a sparkly, incandescent pink thing.

"Oh, please," she replied, her voice even and unamused. "You know perfectly well what that is, Lucy wouldn't have chosen you if you were at all innocent."

Okay, so he knew what it was. He just didn't see why it was necessary. Jongin seemed to enjoy... preparation... as much as anything else. He said as much. In fewer, clipped words.

Nana was unhelpful: "It's not up to me, and it doesn't involve me. If you don't want to, be my guest. The kinky motherfucker would probably be just as happy giving you a good punishment. But don't bring me into it." She turned on her heel, and he didn't miss her little snicker as she disappeared behind the door again. He close the door to the bathroom. Faced it. It was  _large_. Then again, this seemed to be his only real  _job,_ if it could even be described as that. He picked up the bottle of lube. Imagined Jongin's shifting eyes, coiled heat.

" _Here?_ " Sehun stared at the apartment. It didn't look much different than usual, except the bed and the armoire were nowhere to be found, replaced instead by a dance floor, as was his cage. Drinks were set out at the bar and the room was peppered with servers. It hardly felt like the familiar flat Sehun had become accustomed to.

"Yes, here. You think I only went to parties? I have to host them every once and a while. Don't worry, pet. It's a small, elite affair. Lucy's advisors, past tournament champions, things like that." Jongin patted his cheek. "I'm not even using the leash today."

Sehun forced a smile. He didn't mind the leash, really. Didn't mind a very physical connection to the most powerful demon in the room. But he didn't get in much more as guests began to filter into the room, most of whom he recognized by now. There was Luhan, eyes ringed prettily in a dark brown liner, hair a strawberry blonde. Yixing, flowing across the floor, straight to the bar, suit perfectly tailored. He stuck to Jongin's side as Jongin greeted those he needed to and then retired to the couch in front of the fireplace.

Sehun sat beside him and tuned them out as they all struck up a conversation about the Solstice tournament, which Sehun knew well by now was coming up in a few weeks. Why they would care about a solstice in a place without sun, Sehun had no idea. There were a lot of things about this place that reminded him of what a fairy realm would be like, not hell. But he didn't comment. 

He did, however, tap Jongin's shoulder in a lull of the conversation. When Jongin put his ear to Sehun's mouth, Sehun whispered, "Where did Kyungsoo's toy go?" And Jongin just shook his head, dropping a hand to Sehun's thigh. Well, there was always that sort of distraction. Sehun sighed happily.

Kyungsoo did look stiff without Chanyeol—more restrained. More concentrated on _him._ Jongin's hand was traveling up his thigh with the lightest of contact and Sehun was beginning to feel interested in everyone again. The conversation had shifted to some philosopher or another—someone Sehun had never read—but Jongin wasn't speaking at all anymore, instead focused on where he was touching so that Sehun's skin simmered in runways of fire.

Eventually Sehun decided that everyone here had seen him in more compromising positions, so he rose from his place next to Jongin and moved to straddle his lap. It would, at least, hide his hard-on. Then he realized what it  _wouldn't_ hide, and hesitated. Jongin caught the hesitation instantaneously, eyes sharp as he spun Sehun around by his hips so Sehun's back was pressed to his chest.

The conversation continued. By now it was really only Luna, Minho, and Luhan talking. Kyungsoo was quiet, watching them. Sehun tried to breathe steadily, to look like everything was normal, or at least, like he was just as horny as normal. But it was pressing against  _there._ He felt a flush rising in his cheeks and he knew that the way his back was arched his state of excitement was no secret. 

Jongin's hand wandered from his thigh, to his hip, to his ass, down his ass, until it connected to the glass plug beneath his pants. Sehun felt a puff of appreciative breath in his ear. "Oh, baby.  _What_ do we have here?"

Sehun ground his jaw as Jongin pressed at it a bit, trying not to wriggle too much. Noticed as Kyungsoo's lips parted, wondered for the first time what it would be like to kiss him. Would his lips be as firm as Jongin's? Surely. Jongin's other hand was wrapped around his front, blatantly stroking his hardness in front of everyone. Kyungsoo's adam's apple bobbed. Sehun's faux-leather pants hid nothing.

Sehun turned his head to hide his eyes in Jongin's neck, smothering his whimper in Jongin's warm skin. Jongin shushed him comfortingly but his hand didn't stop from either side and Sehun's chest was rising and falling more quickly an he felt the buttons on his shirt fall away. _Familiarly_. He turned his head to look at Kyungsoo, now sitting right next to them on the couch.

Kyungsoo looked up at Jongin, his pupils blown wide—a reaction Sehun was by now used to inciting. He expected Jongin to shove Kyungsoo away, or growl, or pull him closer, but instead Jongin just pushed the plug at a different angle and nodded to Kyungsoo— _permission?_

Kyungsoo had Sehun's jaw in his hands in a second, pulling him down for a searing, dominant kiss that had Sehun wilting against Jongin and opening his mouth for Kyungsoo's tongue. Kyungsoo's lips were soft like a breeze, less searing than Jongin's. The kind to give him goosebumps, to make him lunge forward for more when Kyungsoo pulled away, stopped by Jongin's fingers in his collar, keeping him close.

Jongin chuckled in his ear. "Attraction of the night is you, baby. Let's make Kyungsoo feel good, hmm?" And Sehun remembered what he'd said when he'd first arrived.  _I'll have you begging me to fuck you in front of everyone._ Jongin's hands were already at the button of his pants, and Sehun barely had time to whisper a  _"yes, daddy,"_ before his cock was free of his pants and so was his ass. Kyungsoo and Jongin worked as a team, Kyungsoo's hand around his cock and his mouth on his mouth and Jongin's mouth on his neck. From beneath his lashes Sehun saw that most of the immediate circle was watching them, although some continued talking like nothing much was going on.

Sehun clenched all of a sudden, back arching, on nothing, then on nothing, moaning into Kyungsoo's mouth. Then he felt Jongin's fingers, moving quickly inside of him, and Kyungsoo's mouth wasn't quite enough to keep the moans contained as Sehun tried to fuck himself up into Kyungsoo's hand and down onto Jongin's fingers. It was overwhelming, it was all-consuming like fire. Flushed skin, hot skin, hot breath and slick mouths and Jongin's excited breath. This wasn't about Kyungsoo, it never had ben. This was about them, pleasing _him_. It was too much attention.

He knew what Jongin was waiting for.  _I'll have you begging..._  " _Daddy."_

_"Mmm?"_

Kyungsoo moved his hot mouth to a nipple and Sehun arched around Jongin's fingers. " _Daddy, fuck m—"_ he hated how hard it was for him to form words. Loved how he could feel Jongin collected, waiting, hard, behind him.  _"Fuck me-e—please,"_ he finished. Wrapped a hand around Kyungsoo's length to distract himself, shivering at the puff of breath it incited on his nipple. He felt Jongin's pants undone beneath him, felt Jongin's head pressing to where there was already plenty of lube, where he was already perfectly stretched.

Groaned when Jongin pressed into him, clutching at Kyungsoo's back, who cooed something unintelligible in his ear in his velvety voice. Fullness and skin and slicked-up drag became his world as Jongin helped him up and down until he was bouncing and his head was buried in Kyungsoo's neck and he let the feeling overwhelm him and he waited, trembling, moving, for Jongin to let him, to  _let him—_

 _"Come for Daddy_." A low rumble in his ear meant white ropes shooting through Kyungsoo's hands as Jongin fucked himself through his own high, one hand still pulling back lightly on Sehun's collar, keeping him from collapsing entirely into Kyungsoo, who was still saying things that Sehun couldn't make out but still made him feel dirty but good all at the same time. Sehun's stomach felt sticky, and he knew that his own handjobs were no joke. Kyungoo wasn't unsatisfied at all.

He smiled when he opened his eyes, because Kyungsoo looked proud, and Jongin, when he turned his head, reclined with the feline grace that said he'd been satisfied. The others who'd been watching murmured things that sounded like praise or just went back to their conversations. The rest of the party seemed to have taken the episode as a cue to let loose, and Sehun wondered if he didn't see a suspicious darkly lit corner or two. But for the most part the demons kept the PDA to a minimum; it seemed Jongin's privledges extended beyond mere formalities and politenesses. Sehun felt Jongin's hand come up to massage his ass a few times, then felt his breath in his ear. "Oh, good job, baby.  _Good job._ "

After a lull, Sehun's pants were pulled up and Jongin swept Sehun into his arms easily with that strength not betrayed by his thin, taught muscles, taking him to the bathroom where a warm bath had already been prepared. Sehun hummed in pleasure, shedding his clothing as fast as he could. "I'll find you later, pet," Jongin said, placing one last kiss on his forehead.

Sehun smiled. Again.

* * *

It was hard to tell how quickly time passed, because there was no sunlight anywhere. Everywhere was inside, but Sehun found he wasn't particularly missing the outside, or trees, or wind, as much as he might have thought he would.

Still, it didn't feel like it had been very long when Jongin clipped his leash onto his collar and said, "Last one, baby. Let's impress them, yeah?"

"Last one?"

"You're getting taken away from me in a couple of hours. We'll just make a quick last triumph or whatever and then I can take you back and make sure you never forget me." His smile was leonine and Sehun's stomach twisted in anticipation.

"Taken away? Who has the right? You're going to let them do that?" Sehun knew he sounded petulant, but he'd pushed away the idea that this was a dream and gripped it as an alternate reality.

"Sehun." Sehun shut up. Jongin never used his real name. "I know that... as Kai, I have a lot of privileges."

Sehun sneered at the word.  _Privileges._ Jongin had  _power._  "But the way it works with toys, we only get them for so long. Then they have to go back up. It's just... it's the way it works. That's what happened to Chanyeol."

"Is it the way it has to work?" Sehun didn't want to sound petulant, but he knew it sounded like he was whining. He'd never really been a whiner.

"Baby." Jongin's voice dropped, soothing and velvet. "Look at me." His eyes were a deep, roiling red. "Don't worry about goodbye before I've even gotten to fuck you for the last time." 

That distracted him enough.Then Jongin was tugging lightly on his collar and saying something about the font of the _whore_ written on it and they were on their way, and Sehun allowed himself to be swept up into the swing of the night. Jongin even let him at the alcohol, whispering something about  _not telling anyone_ because it was against the rules, but he didn't really seem to care. He didn't seem to care about very many rules at all. Not when he had Sehun's shirt hanging open, his legs across his lap, in the middle of the party, in full view of the demons gathered to witness their last night. If Sehun was going to be seductive, it was going to be for Jongin, and he didn't care who was watching. He was almost glad they were, so they could see what he was allowed to  _do._

Jongin took his sweet time that night, making Sehun come the first time without even unzipping his pants, sucking bruises onto every available inch of skin as if he wanted to mark Sehun forever. He was gentle; he was savage. Sehun just gave up and let him be  _him._ He thought idly during a refractory period curled against Jongin's blazing skin that 'hell' was more like the stories about faerie: parties that never seemed to end, complicated politics, and a chilly relationship with the fleshy beings of earth. Yet utterly seductive.

Jongin had never let Sehun fall asleep next to him before. But tonight, for some reason, he heaved a long sigh when Sehun's eyelids dropped low, like he could sense Sehun's eminent loss of consciousness, and simply took a cigarette from his side table and lit it, waving Nana away, whose small smile told Sehun she'd almost expected not to be needed after they played like she usually was to help Sehun clean up.

He liked the way their long bodies fit together and and their skin burned down to a low sizzle that invaded his dreams and made everything taste like hot cocoa.

When he woke up, he was back in his bed, in his apartment, and it was morning.

And he remembered  _everything._

And he put a hand cautiously to his throat, expecting a collar to be there. And he looked around for the cage he knew he could bust out of if he felt like it. And he looked at the floor for any sign of hellfire. And he looked at his body for any sign of the possessive marks his demon had covered him with.

Everything was extremely sunny, and none of what he looked for was there. The sun lit on dust bunnies floating through the air, and he even heard a bird chirping. His skin was smooth and soft and untouched. But he could still feel the memory of fitting beside that burning hot body, and he could still see those shifting eyes staring at him. He didn't want to dive too far into his memories, because—if he remembered back far enough—he'd just washed these sheets. 

Better to take a shower. He rose, a deep frown on his face.  _A dream. Had it really all been a dream? Can a dream feel that real?_  The question ran through his head furiously as he got ready for class, which it appeared he had, because it seemed like the world intended to go on turning just like it always did.

It was a dull bus ride to campus. The burble of human conversation seemed clumsy and awkward next to the memories stewing in Sehun's mind, and no one seemed remotely beautiful enough. But he liked watching the scenery when it was green and there were plants; that was something that maybe, a tiny part of him had missed. Other things, too. Slipping on his favorite watch. Lucky charms for breakfast. Walking into the lecture hall with fifty other students—

Sehun stumbled, eyes wide, and stared at the boy in front of the bulletin board, head cocked a little to the side, reading the fine print of a poster. His body was lean but muscled, and tan against his white t-shirt. His snapback was hard to reconcile for a moment, as was the worn leather backpack slung over one shoulder, but his face, when he turned, was unmistakable.

He had to bite his lip from saying his name. If that was even his name. He wished he'd asked more about dopplegangers when he'd been...  _down there._

_Jongin._


End file.
